RiverClan/Religion
__NOEDITSECTION__ =StarClan & The Dark Forest= :StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will end up in the Dark Forest, also known as the Place of No Stars. StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan. :When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader, but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life. :StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light that makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of greenleaf, the musk of leaf-fall, and the sweet blossom of newleaf. The cats' spirits remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by all living and dead cats over a long time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves. It is possible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, but they vanish forever; going to a different place. ---- :There is no prey and cats can feel no hunger. Instead of walking the skies with friends and family, like in StarClan, cats here are banished to walk through the forest in solitude, though some cats seem to have found a way to overcome this. :Much like in StarClan, cats of the Place of No Stars who are forgotten by all living cats fade away to little more than ghostlike spirits, who haunt the Dark Forest. :Several cats can walk in the dreams of living cats. Usually in the dream, the cat finds themself in the Dark Forest, with the deceased cat(s). There seems to be no limitations on who the Dark Forest cats can visit, although if a cat consciously decides that they don't want to be visited any more, it seems to prevent it from happening again. Upon waking up from the dream, they will retain all characteristics acquired (for example, if they get wounded in the Dark Forest, they will have the same wound in reality as well. This also applies to fatigue, and skills practiced in the dream). :StarClan cats are able to pass into the Place of No Stars if they need to, but by doing so, they risk the chance of becoming lost and never finding their way out again. From StarClan, there is a barrier of sorts consisting of a great cloud of mist, that eventually leads to the Dark Forest. Living cats are able to visit the Dark Forest when guided by a StarClan cat. =Deep Waters= Created by Breezestar, Deep Waters is a collective religion of ideals, not a religion itself. Deep Waters was created by Cloudbelly during his reign of leadership before he died, following these key rules instead of the Warrior Code: * Do not murder or harm any feline within or outside the Clan, unless they truly deserve it. * Blood must have blood: Revenge is deemed acceptable. Over large scales, such as death. * Those who maintain faith in StarClan, have lost faith in RiverClan themselves. Deemed social outcasts. * The elderly and youth eat before the rest. * Theft of any feline's belongings may result with public humiliation, and demotion of rank. * Conspiracy with the Dark Forest is forbidden, and can result with execution depending on how early or how late you get caught. * Clothing and weapons may not be formed or created unless bought. =Raft-Fishing= Raft-Fishing is a newly-found tradition by Cloudbelly, after StarClan deserted the Clans. Raft-Fishing only occurs during the summer, to allow felines to cool down and to have fun. * Rafts are created by finding large sticks in ThunderClan's past territory, and binding them together with vines into the shape of a raft. * Once a raft is created, a feline will have a piece of a vine to drag the raft out into the lake: Only two cats may be on a raft at a time, due to small space. * Once here, they must carry additional small bits of twigs and long pieces of vines to craft fish nets. Finally, they are allowed to swim, fish, and to have fun. =Collection-Fridays= Collection-Fridays occur every Friday, to keep the glimmering interest of RiverClan's youthful side towards Twoleg-trinkets. On a Friday, cats from the Clan have a free day to relax, and to explore outside the territory to find shiny objects, or shells. * Going towards Twolegplace is strictly forbidden. * Entering WindClan's extended territory, or original territory, is forbidden. * All cats must return by nightfall, or patrols will be sent out to hunt down the lost cats. * Kits are not allowed out of camp. * Apprentices may only participate if their mentor comes with them. =Moss Ball= An exercise used to help paralyzed cats train their muscles. It's also a game many kits and apprentices play during their free time.